This invention relates to a display device for use in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator, and more particularly a new and effective display device for displaying data derived from an electronic calculator.
Recently, improved types of display devices of electronic calculators have evolved indicating calculation equations to be performed in the calculators. In those types of display devices, it is further desired that they be improved so as to become suitable for facilitating each entry operation of a plurality kinds of input data items, and for indicating a considerably long train of data such as a calculation equation.